


Dance for me, Dance with me

by ohshitdestiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Jensen, Handcuffs, I am still confused by this, M/M, Top Misha, just give me time and I will figure out how to tag things properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitdestiel/pseuds/ohshitdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Misha has the hots for his new neighbour Jensen but doesn't make a move on him because he seems so shy and very intimidated by Misha's behaviour. He is going to be proven wrong, though, when he attends the bachelor party of his good friend Genevieve who has hired a stripper who turns out to be the same guy Misha dreams about at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is written for a prompt (and I am in the middle of my holidays so it might take me a while to type it all out).

Misha first notices Jensen on a Friday night when he comes home and his new neighbour is taking out the garbage. The sun is slowly descending and the street is filled with golden light. It all looks peaceful and inviting. The atmosphere is relaxed and it reminds Misha of all the nights during high school and college when he had sat in parks with his friends, alcohol and a joint, circling from hand to hand while he shotguns all the pretty boys. Maybe it is this memory lingering in his mind that makes Jensen look like the most beautiful person Misha has ever seen. Of course he can only see him from the distance but Misha is pretty sure that when he stands right in front of him this would just confirm his first impression.   
Misha is stressed and sweaty, and staying right in front of his door tells him that once he had opened it, his day is over and he can give himself into the silence and peace of his home. He is thankful for that because being a cop in the middle of summer is definitely not entertaining and even less comfortable -at least he has changed out of his uniform at the department. However, he hesitates for a few seconds to watch how his neighbour walks back inside his own house. Misha has mesmerized by the way his hips swing like it is the most natural thing in the world, by his slim waist and his damn slender legs. Fuck, since when are bowlegs allowed to be that sexy and since when is Misha the kind of person who has this kind of thoughts about someone whose name he doesn’t even know? But he /is/ hot. There is no point in denying that.  
Misha finally unlocks the door and steps inside. The coolness of his house welcomes him and it feels soothing against his warm skin. Misha smiles and makes his way towards his shower.

XXX

Misha's saturday morning starts with a phone-call. He has just turned on his coffee machine when his phone rings and it is his best friend Vicki to tell him that "Gen is marrying, can you believe that?" He presses a few buttons and watches as the hot liquid is poured into his cup.  
"Gen? Our Gen? Genevieve Cortese is marrying?" Misha asks with a kind of unbelieving edge to his voice. Of course it can only be Genevieve and it is not like Misha does not like Jared but the two have hardly known each other for a year and Misha is not sure what he is supposed to think about this.   
"Of course our Gen. Jared is a lucky man, isn't he?"  
"Well, I'd rather consider Gen a lucky woman." Misha replies and they both laugh. He takes his steaming cup of coffee and steps out on the balcony. Apparently his neighbour has felt the same need for fresh air because when Misha looks over he can see him on his own terrace, hair ruffled and dressed in boxers and a plain t-shirt. Misha gestures him a good morning with the hand he holds the coffee in and the other man lowers his head, raises his hand and turns away awkwardly. Right, Misha is only wearing his dark-red briefs that practically offer a good hint at how he would look completely naked. At least he has taken care of his morning wood before getting up today or otherwise this would have been more embarrassing for his neighbour. Misha himself could not care less whether he sees him in underwear or not.   
Internally he notes down that he has to take care of what he is wearing before he steps outside for the time to be because there is someone living in the house next to his which balcony faces his own.   
"Hey, Mish, you still with me?"  
"Uhm no. I've been too busy frightening my new neighbour, sorry."  
"Frighten him with what?"  
"My big cock" Misha's lips curls into a smile and he takes a sip from his coffee right when Vicki replies.  
"Mishaaa"  
"I just stepped on my balcony wearing nothing but underwear and provided him with a good view."  
"Ad judging by the tone of your voice you could not care less about it."  
"Why would I? He's hot. Anyway, you were saying?"  
"We decided to invite you to Gen's bachelor party."  
"Me? What would you want with me on a ladies night?" Misha can genuinely think of no good reason they would even want him around.   
"Gen wants to hire a stripper and we all decided that you would enjoy that, too. Furthermore we like you, don't forget that."  
"How could I forget that? And if you insist...no, screw that. Of course I am coming with you and the girls. When will it be?"  
"In two months."  
So soon?" Misha ask, a bit startled.  
"Well, apparently Jay and Gen have been planning the wedding for some time, they have just decided to tell us a bit later which is now."  
"Okay. Count me in." The whole thing seems a bit odd to Misha but then Genevieve has ever been good for a surprise and most of the times it has turned out to be something amazing.  
They continue to just chat about random topics. It is a light conversation filled with chuckles and laughter and Misha feels damn good. Good enough to make plans about introducing himself to his new neighbour when they meet each other again. Hopefully during today.

XXX

But they did not meet this day and they did not meet the next day or the day after that and Misha is seriously tempted to just make up a reason to knock at Jensen's door. Something like: "Hey, I am sorry but do you have sugar? You can have a slice of the pie when it's finished in return." And sound like one of those cliché housewives? No thank you. He will just have to wait for his opportunity. Misha distracts himself by cleaning his house which might be cliché as well but it is private enough that he does not have to think about what impression he would make on others. Misha goes slow, his limbs are heavy and his body is exhausted from a rough day at work but he still cannot shut down his thoughts about his neighbour and he even finds himself wondering what name would fit him. Oh, he is fucking pathetic but hell, who cares? As long as he does not admit to himself that he acts like a 16-year-old, everything is fine. And as long as the thought does not stop creeping up at the edge of his mind he is going to continue distracting himself with doing the household.

XXX

In the middle of the next week, Misha comes home and finds his neighbour in front of his front-door and he looks like he is just about to ring the bell when Misha clears his throat behind him. Jensen winces and turns around, his eyes widen in surprise but then a smile spreads over his lips and it the most beautiful smile Misha has ever seen.  
"Are you looking for me?" Misha teases and his neighbour nods.   
"I kind of locked myself out of my house and wanted to ask you if I can use your phone to call a lockout service." he blushed and he looks so embarrassed that Misha tips his head back and laughs. The fact alone that he has locked himself out is funny enough but it is the way his neighbour tells him that makes him crack up. His laugh is genuine and even as he starts to catch himself again he is still chuckling a bit.  
"Sorry, that was mean" Misha says but he cannot even maintain a straight face. "Of course you can use my phone. I am Misha Collins, by the way."  
"Jensen Ackles. Pleasure to meet you."  
"Yeah, pleasure to meet you, too" Misha tries to hide what a relief it is that he finally knows his name and then it is even such a special one. It is not really exotic but it is unusual enough to make Jensen seem like a mystery that is definitely worth solving. Ha, Misha should have become a poet not a cop with the way he is thinking.   
Misha opens the door and lets Jensen step in before he tells him to sit down in the living room and turns around to get the phone for him. He goes through the phonebook and types the number in into the phone before he gets into the living-room himself and hand Jensen the phone.   
Misha sits down in the armchair opposite to the couch and watches Jensen as he makes his call. It feels strange to have him here now, even a big surreal and Misha is just glad that he does not have to make conversation. He might have thought about this moment over and over again but right now he is not sure that he would not say something stupid if he actually had to talk. So he takes his time to take in Jensen's appearance and his suggestion that he would be even hotter when looked at from only a short distance is directly confirmed. First of all he has the facial bone-structure of a God, fragile and masculine at the same time, his cheekbones define his face and only support the beauty of his eyes. Intense jade green and eyelashes so long and dense Misha can see them from where he is sitting. Misha is not even going to start about Jensen's lips, about the way they move and curl while he talks and how his tongue occasionally darts out to wet them. Fuck, Misha is so caught up in Jensen that he does not even register what he is saying.  
Jensen clears his throat and Misha finds his way back into reality.  
"You're staring at me, Misha"  
"Sorry, I've been thinking."  
Jensen has finished his phone-call and Misha is pretty sure that he is blushing right now and that Jensen can read his embarrassment off of his face.  
"Well, whatever" Jensen says with a shrug. "The man said there will be someone here in about 15 minutes and I don't want to bother you any longer so..."  
"You're not bothering me, you can stay if you want." Misha interrupts.  
"No, really, I don't want to miss them when they come. If they are delayed I can still come back in to you, right?"  
"Right"  
And then Jensen leaves Misha's house and he does not come back.

Jensen. Misha lets the name roll through his mind over and over again as he takes a shower this evening. Now that he has seen him close up and face to face Misha knows that it will not be easy for him to get this face out of his head any time soon. Why would he want to anyway? It is so much easier to just go with the image how Jensen Ackles slowly sinks down on his knees in front of him to wrap his pink and soft lips around his cock. Misha would not be Misha if he did not do exactly this, enjoying the image so shamelessly everyone else might flush red if they could see inside of his head.  
Misha lets his right hand travel down his body, starting from his cheek and going further down over his jaw, his neck, his chest. He treats his body like he would treat the body of a lover. He squeezes one of his nipples lightly and although it does not have the same effect on him as though someone else would do it, it is enough for him at the moment. Misha is a tease and he even loves teasing himself during masturbation, at least occasionally. It requires a lot of self-control but it makes the orgasm hit him harder so he tries to stand through the achingly sweet torture as often as possible.  
His hand goes agonizingly slow, circles his belly-button once and then wipes over his hipbones while Misha pictures how Jensen is the one exploring every inch of skin, giving every bit his full attention. In his head he lets Jensen find out which spots make him squirm and moan for the first time.  
Hell, Misha had been half-hard when he had stepped under the warm stream of water and now it is the mere image of Jensen, looking up at Misha from between his legs before he swallows his cock in one go, that has him throbbing and aching without having touched his dick once. Misha lets out an amused huff. God, sometimes he is really easy. It should not bother him when he is all on his own, just touching himself for the mere sake of jerking off. He wipes the thought away, replaces it with the image of holding Jensen down, one hand between his shoulder blades and the other in his hair while he pounds into him, thrusts hard and fast, fucking him like it is the only thing keeping him alive. God, he really needs to get laid. Misha's fingers roam and swirl, brush over his hard and throbbing cock only occasionally, almost accidentally-like. It feels good, the slowly building heat in his gut and Misha lets himself fall into the comfortable feeling of growing arousal. Right here, right now, he does not have to care about anything.  
Finally Misha wraps his hand around his cock, pretends it is Jensen, pressed up against his back. He starts with slow movements, gentle strokes, soft and lingering, almost lazy. His skin is already burning hot and Misha can hardly feel the water pouring down on him, eyes closed and head thrown back. He supports himself with his free hand pressed flat to the cool wall. His cock is pulsing in his hand and Misha fastens the pace. He jerks himself off, quick and efficient. He has planned on this to last longer but at some point the mental image of Jensen is swallowed by the pure need to get off. Yes, he definitely needs to fuck someone. Hard. He comes all over his hand and stomach with a choked moan, water is running down his trembling body as he regains control over his limbs and his breath slows down.  
Misha drifts back into reality, exhausted and content and damn well happy for the moment. He is totally going to make a move on Jensen next time they see each other. 

XXX

Unfortunately, next time turns out to be completely different from what Misha has expected or planned. They run into each other at the supermarket. Literally. Misha bumps into Jensen as he turns left to get his groceries to the counters and does not notice his neighbour who has just stepped forward from behind the shelf. Thanks be to God they are both carrying their stuff in their hands because otherwise this would have ended painful. Very painful. This way they just need to pick up their items that are scattered all over the ground. Misha gets out quick "Oh sorry" before he is on his knees, searching the bottle of lube and the pack of condoms he has gotten because he seriously plans on getting laid tonight and he is running short on these two essential things. Jensen just stands there, startled and bewildered and when Misha gets hold of the things he wants to hide from his neighbour the most and raises his upper body to look up at him he finds himself with his face right in front of Jensen's crotch. Perfect.  
Jensen does not blush, he just stares at Misha's face and then at his hand. "Oh..." 'Is this everything he has to say?' Misha wonders. No apology, no "hello" just a simple "Oh and what is the emotion displayed on Jensen's face anyway? From Misha's perspective he looks rather disgusted. Shit. So much about making a move on him. He clears his throat as he picks up the rest of his groceries and straightens his body up again and looks Jensen right in the eyes. The other man seems frozen, he does not even make an attempt to pick up the shampoo and other items that have fallen down and Misha really looks at him for the first time today. He wears glasses, his hair is styled into some kind of hairdo that makes the impression that Jensen has spent way too much time on it. Every flick of hair sits perfectly, sticking up at the front and combed neatly at the back of his head. And then there are his eyes, ridiculous, jade green eyes that make Misha shiver. Misha looks down, turns half away because he knows that when he starts to concentrate on Jensen's facial features he will lose himself in his freckles, spreading over his lightly tanned skin in a random pattern, like small drops of colour sprinkled on his nose, his cheekbones, even his lips. Misha recalls all of this from his memory since he is still not looking at Jensen. However, if someone asked him he could quiet correctly estimate how many freckles there are on Jensen's face, or at least Misha is pretty sure that he could. Oh, fucking shit. No matter what this is, it is nothing good.  
Misha finally makes eye-contact again and in this moment he realizes that Jensen is not disgusted. He just has got no idea what to say or do, seems a bit lost even. Well, that is something.  
"Uhm, don't you want to pick up your stuff?" Misha asks before the silence gets too awkward. It is like Jensen is waking up from a dream and now he is blushing, blood painting his cheeks red from underneath and God, he is so beautiful, looks so fresh and alive that Misha is tempted to reach out and touch Jensen's skin with his fingertips. But no. He has got no intention of scaring him away even more. He probably should keep his distance for at least a few couple of days.  
"Yeah, you're right" Jensen gets out eventually and the sound of his voice pulls Misha back into reality. Jensen leans down awkwardly and picks up one item after another while Misha just stands there as though he is glued to the ground. Usually, he would just start flirting now, playfully, to ease the tension in the air between them. But making a witty comment hardly seems appropriate right now. Furthermore Misha is pretty sure that this would not help Jensen to feel more comfortable. So he just lets the chance pass.

Later this day Misha finds himself more determined than ever to put his plans of getting laid into action. He has to work a night-shift tomorrow so staying up late should not cause any trouble. He is 32 after all, not 50. He gets ready to head off at 6 pm, puts on a pair of black jeans and a light blue button down before he styles his hair in a way he knows will attract the kind of people he wants to meet tonight, ruffled at the back and bangs slightly falling into his face. Goddammit, he just wants to get fucked and he knows that he will the way he looks. Of course he has got seconds thoughts about this and he knows that this is not exactly what he is searching for. But everything is better than thinking about sex he cannot get with a person that would probably faint at the mere mentioning of it and it is not like he has never had a one-night-stand before. At least it will help him to get rid of the stress and the growing mixture of need and frustration in his gut that is more than just nerve-wrenching.  
Misha really wants a proper relationship but apparently this is not what destiny is willing to give him even if he feels ready to try again. After 5 years he is finally over all the shouting and the cursing and the smashing things against walls in order to not hit each other that had ended his last long-term devotion of any kind. Betrayal is never something you can just forgive and forget, especially not when it comes to you in the shape of your boyfriend cheating on you because he eventually got bored of you being so submissive all the time. Hell, he had not even considered to talk about it with Misha before he had found someone else to fulfill his desires. Oh fuck this, Misha should really not think about this right now. He wipes the thoughts away and shoves his keys and his wallet into his pocket before he leaves the house.

Finding a target in the gay-bar he likes to visit for those occasions takes Misha about half an hour. They guy who slips into the chair next to him is tall, brown-ish hair and decent looking. It is enough for what Misha is planning though so he gets along with it and when the guy introduces himself as Steve, Misha shoots him one of his biggest smiles.  
Steve buys him a beer while they do small-talk although they both already know how this is going to end. There is no need to check out whether the other one is interested in a one-night-stand or not. The ways they look at each other make it clear right from the spot. They switch to shots pretty fast and Misha can feel Steve's hand linger on his thigh every time he talks. The touch is warm and welcome and Misha spreads his legs a bit to give Steve reassurance for what he is doing.  
However, Misha cannot quite get into the mood. He has thought that picking someone up at this bar would make all his problems go away and would ban the frustration that is slowly but surely infiltrating his whole body and mind. Misha even feels bad for Steve because he tries really hard and he is actually doing everything right. In other circumstances Misha would already half sit on his lap and kiss him. But all he can think about is how much better this would feel if someone else would do this, someone he has only recently met, someone with the most beautiful face Misha has ever seen and freckles like an artwork. And Misha realizes that he not just needs to get laid, that he does not just want to get fucked. He wants to sleep with Jensen. It is like this, plain and simple and fuck. Fuck. Fuck.


	2. Part Two

The day of Gen's bachelor party gets closer and closer and Misha comforts himself with the thought that he at least can watch someone undress in front of him. He might be even more desperate after it but at least it will give him the opportunity to let himself glide into a state where he can pretend that he is not lusting after his neighbour with a pressing need that he has not felt in a very long time. It almost seems like the more Jensen seems to shy away from him, the more Misha wants him and he knows he cannot just intrude into Jensen's life. He has given him no real signs that he might be interested and Misha has to respect that. There are a few things Misha could interpret into the direction that he likes but it is still nothing that is proven. In the end, Misha does not even know if Jensen is into men or if his reactions are just caused by the intention not to be rude when Misha gets obvious once again, what he definitely needs to control better. God, he sometimes even feels a bit guilty for jerking off to the thought of Jensen squirming underneath him and begging him to fuck him or Jensen riding him or Jensen fucking him because Misha could not care less about which way Jensen might want it as long as he wants it. Misha is pretty sure that he does not want it at all, though. With everyone else Misha would be less careful but Jensen seems so innocent and sometimes even weak that Misha is afraid to break something in him by asking him if he would like to sleep with him. And this is a very nice way of putting it and definitely not the words Misha usually uses to hook up with someone.  
But then Jensen is not just someone and Misha finds himself imagining more than just sex with him too often to just shrug it off and store it away as a nice fantasy that has got nothing to do with what he actually wants. Because he wants Jensen, completely. He wants to kiss every freckle on his body, he wants to wake him up with a kiss and fresh coffee in the morning, he wants to see who he is, he wants to /know/ him in every detail. When he is honest with himself he has to admit that he has the worst crush on Jensen Ackles and he has never fallen for someone that badly for the last seven years, maybe more. He longs for him like a teenage boy and he should be damned if it is not the best and the worst feeling in the world at the same time. 

They meet two weeks after Misha has finally gotten himself to accept the fact that he has fallen head over heels for Jensen Ackles and his shy reticence. He is already completely clothed and his hair is styled when his door bell rings and tells him that Vicki is here to pick him up. Usually he would need another ten to fifteen minutes but they cannot be late to Genevieve's bachelor party, right? He shoves his wallet into his back pocket and takes the house keys before he leaves. Vicki looks at him with a slightly surprised expression but decides not to say anything besides. "Looking good, man" after he has let his eyes travel over Misha's wine red button down and black jeans. "Shut up" Misha mumbles and follows Vicki to her car. 

They arrive fifteen minutes later in front of the bar Gen has rented for this occasion. and are greeted with warm smiles and hugs. Misha recognizes Lauren and Katie and a woman he is pretty sure he has seen before with big green eyes and red hair. Then there are two women he does not know but are introduced to him by Gen as Rachel and Liane.  
They hug and laugh and the atmosphere is more relaxed than Misha has thought it would be. He has never been someone to attend bachelor parties, at least not the kind that involves strippers -male or female, if he had to choose he obviously would pick the former, though. He cannot really get a grip on why he is surprised, maybe because he has expected the girls to be, well, more girly about it, all excited and giggling and Misha does not even know where this assumption comes from since he has always tried to keep himself away from sexist thoughts like that. However, his train of thoughts is interrupted by someone bumping their elbow softly into his side and when Misha returns to reality, he is facing Katie who shoots a big smile at him.   
“It’s a shame, though, you know.” She says with a teasing edge to her voice.  
“What?” Misha asks a bit dumbly since he cannot make any sense of her words right now.  
“Well” Katie replies. “That you’re gay, I mean.” She still smiles and Misha winks at her.  
“The last guy I was in bed with said quite the opposite.”  
“Oh, shut up”  
It is easy like that with Katie, and Misha is thankful for the simplicity of their joking that erases the negativity created by wanting someone he cannot have. It takes his mind away from those dark thoughts and Misha can practically feel the tension bleed out of his shoulders.   
“Why?” He teases back  
“Because anything that could possibly follow is going to be too much information.”  
“And I thought girls like gay sex.”  
“Gross, Misha” Katie says but there is a sparkle in her eyes telling Misha that maybe he was not that wrong with his assumption. He turns his attention back to the rest of the group and out of nowhere or probably just out of the depths of her bag Gen has pulled a bottle of champagne. Seriously, women and their bags. It is going to be a never solved riddle to him how women of every age magically develop the skill of fitting anything into them, if needed.   
The sun is low on the sky, bathing the street in warm golden light and Misha feel more like 17 than like over 30. It is the same feeling he had when he first saw Jensen, he notices with a halting smile creeping up on his face.  
“What are you thinking about?” Gen asks before she opens the bottle. She wraps her hands around the neck of it and pushes her thumbs up. The cork goes off with a plop and foaming liquid pours over her hands, wrists and forearms. She laughs, loud and clear and the others join in.   
“Nothing” Misha mumbles and knows that she does not believe him and just lets it slip away to ask him about it later. He is completely back in what is happening around him when the bottle starts circling and when it reaches Misha he raises it and tips it lightly so that the neck is pointing at Gen.  
“Congratulations, Genevieve Cortese, for being the luckiest person on the whole planet. Seriously, your fiancé is quite the catch.”  
“This isn’t really comforting coming from you, Mish” Gen shoots back immediately.   
“Oh come on” Misha raises his eyebrow at her. “Not even I am /that/ desperate to get laid.” He brings the bottle to his lips, tilts his head back and takes a long swig before handing the bottle over to Vicki who looks at him mischievously. Misha knows exactly what this sparkle in her eyes mean and he is not prepared for this. However, he knows that she is going to say it anyway, before she has even opened her mouth.  
“Furthermore he is way too busy making goo-goo eyes at his neighbour who, as far as I am informed, must be some kind of god because Misha keeps swooning over him and he doesn’t stop to be a girl about it.”  
“Oh shut up, why am I even telling you anything?” All heads turn to Misha with questioning expressions on their faces but he stays strong. “No” He insists. “I am not going to tell you anything, Now, do we get inside or not?”  
“Play all grumpy if you want, but you can’t fool us, we all know that you just can’t wait to see the stripper.”   
"You tell yourself that, but I am actually here because I don't have to pay for the alcohol." Laughter goes through the group again and they eventually make their way inside. The bar is nice, wooden furniture and warm colours and –which is even more important- it is empty. If you ignore the barkeeper, at least. But having him here is definitely better than pouring your drinks yourself. Gen knows the owner and has probably fluttered her eyelashes at him to rent the rooms for today. Misha is not going to complain, she has the money for it, after all. Music is playing in the background but Misha can hardly hear it over the girls laughing and giggling over a joke Misha missed while he was taking in his surroundings. They still joke around when the barkeeper/waiter comes over to them and asks what they want to drink. They order beer for the first round, sticking with the light stuff since they all know that the evening is going to be long.   
They do small talk again, exchanging facts about their lives and work and Misha tries to avoid the topic of his glorious and apparently extremely interesting crush. However, he finds himself talking vividly about Jensen’s freckles and the way his bowlegs should not be allowed to be that sexy after the fourth beer. It feels good to release some of the tension even if he is just talking about it and at least they will all stop pestering him with questions if he just tells them some of the things.   
“I still don’t understand why you haven’t made a move on him yet” Vicki says with a shrug and a genuinely interested expression on her face. As much as his friends like to tease and mock each other, they are all still capable of having deep, meaningful conversations, which is basically why Misha loves them so much. Maybe this is not the right topic for a bachelor party but then they are all slightly drunk and there is not a lot of reflection going on about what is appropriate and what not. Besides, the others are already engaged into a heated discussion about the colour of the bridesmaids’ dresses and how they obviously need to match the colour of the flowers and the overall decoration. Misha might like men but this does not necessarily mean that he is overly eager to join a conversation like this and is therefore rather thankful that Vicki offers him an alternative.  
Misha leans back in his chair and keeps his eyes fixed on Vicki. The alcohol is starting to hum through his veins and he smiles contently. The moment he opens his mouth to say something, Vicki's eyes go wide in pleased surprise, her whole face glitters in delight. Gen whistles and Misha turns around to look the stripper, who apparently has just entered the room, over. However, he stops right at his face and freezes. His jaw drops open in disbelief and it takes all his willpower not to say "Jensen?" Misha has seen Jensen often enough, has imagined his face often enough to recognize him instantly. What. The. Fuck?  
This is impossible. Misha wants to slap himself but he knows that this will not help. Because he is not imagining this to be Jensen. It /is/ Jensen. Maybe he is wearing an almost skin-tight suit that defines every line and every curve of his body better than anything Misha has ever seen him wearing before, maybe he is made up in a way that must have taken a ridiculously huge amount of time, but there is no way Misha's mind is playing a trick on him right now. He is pretty sure that the shocked expression on Jensen's face mirrors his own but at least Jensen catches himself pretty quickly. 'All professional' Misha thinks and he is not sure if it turns him on or makes him feel sick to the stomach. It is a bit of both if he is honest to himself but the former definitely predominates. Misha is startled and frozen and he tells himself not to think about this too much. If he did his head would be running wild in less than five seconds and there would be no way that he could enjoy this night how he planned to. So he shuts down all the questions about how Jensen, the shy and innocent Jensen, actually ended up here and what on earth has had Misha thinking that his neighbour felt uncomfortable when it came to the topic of sex. Fortunately, Jensen makes it easy for him by grinning at the women and asking "So, who's the lucky lady?" and when Lauren points at Gen, Jensen turns towards her and Misha lets out a breath he has not realized he was holding. Fuck, he is not going to survive this evening. At least not without embarrassing himself but hell, if this is going to happen anyway then he will enjoy the rest twice as much.  
The barkeeper comes over to them, asks if they want anything else and Misha orders a ‘Screaming Orgasm’- He does not care if the cocktail is sweet and creamy and girly. He just needs the extra dose of alcohol if he wants to ease into this new situation or he is going to bother with every little detail and the question why the hell Jensen –shy, reserved Jensen- is a damn stripper and what on earth he has done to the goddess of fortune that she brings him in such a situation and a ‘Screaming Orgasm’ kicks in, quick and efficient.   
The music changes when the barkeeper returns to the bar and by how fitting it is to the current situation, Misha is pretty sure that he has the control over the music, too. It is just a thought that suddenly occurs to him, he has not thought about it earlier and in the end it is not important at all. Everything he knows is that he is going to go crazy if Jensen starts to move to that rhythm, not really slow but not too fast either, perfect for long sways and delicate thrusting movements of hips. The image of it is enough to cut him short of breath for a few seconds.   
Jensen does not say anything, just looks down at Gen and the smug grin on his face is almost predatorily. Misha can only see Jensen from the side but the way his lips curl up in the smirk is hot enough the way it is although he still gets the impression that it is not right, that Jensen somehow plays a role. Of course he does, he is a damn stripper, Misha reminds himself. He cannot shrug of the strange feeling, though, that something is off, that there is not the kind of tension lingering in the air that usually goes along with those actions. But then, maybe, this impression is just caused by the fact that Misha is watching the man he has wanted to ask out for weeks –months even- swaying his crotch right in front of someone else’s face.   
Jensen raises his hand to his neck, tugs his fingers under the string of fabric clinging around the collar of his shirt. He slowly loosens his tie and opens the first two buttons of his shirt in a way that Misha probably sees as more intimate than it actually is. He has to tell himself that Jensen is just doing a job to keep himself from getting hard right here and now. Misha soon gets the impression that this is not going to be a quick ‘Let’s tear off all my clothes’-kind of striptease but something slow and classy, and it turns him on more than anything else he can remember. When he thinks about it like this, hiring a stripper fits Gen after all.   
The barkeeper brings him the ordered Cocktail and Misha does not even bother with the straw but just downs at least one quarter of the drink in one go. Vicki eyes him, even turns away from Jensen that without doubt is the center of everyone’s attention in the room. Even the barkeeper keeps glancing over.   
“Hey, relax” Vicki says, her voice is quiet, almost inaudible over the music. “You can enjoy this without disrespecting your feelings for Jensen, whatever they are. You have to allow yourself good things. Being all tense won’t give you any better shot at him.”  
Misha looks at her, his mouth drops open slightly. Sometimes it is truly terrifying how Vicki can read him like an open book. Sometimes he thinks that if he liked women at all, he would probably be married to Vicki already. Misha sighs and takes another sip from his drink as he decides to just tell her the truth.  
“That’s not the problem.”  
“Then what is?”  
“This /is/ Jensen.” Misha mutters and gestures towards him just to see that Jensen has gotten rid of his jacket already and his tie is slung around Gen’s neck who wears her pleasure on display.   
“What?” Vicki’s voice pulls him back into focus.  
“Don’t ask me, I am as surprised as you are.”  
“Well, when life throws a chance at you like that, you have to take it.”  
“Are you telling me I should take advantage of the situation and hit on him?” Misha’s voice is still muffled but the confusion in his voice cannot be overheard.   
“No, I am just telling you to relax. And maybe hit on him, just wait how the situation works out. Just show him that you are not freaked out about finding out he’s a stripper.” Sometimes Misha could kiss Vicki for giving good and viable advice even when his own head runs wild.   
The next time Misha looks over to Jensen again, he has completely unbuttoned his shirt, his body close to Gen, but not touching. Misha can see his muscles move in the light when tilts his head a bit. On shrug of Jensen’s shoulders and his shirt flies to the ground and crinkles on the floor. Jensen is still moving to the rhythm of the music, muscles twitching and shifting, the outline of his hipbone slightly visible and painting shadows onto the light tan over the waistband of his suit pants that sit low on his hips. Misha’s fantasy has never failed to provide him with vivid images of scenarios of any kind and it does not betray him this time either. He wonders how it would feel to have Jensen caught under him, stripped down to nothing but bare skin, cock twitching, back rubbing against the fabric of the bed sheets, pleading to be fucked with this irresistible voice of his.   
Misha’s eyes are fixed to how his neighbour –his damn neighbour, the situation just does not stop to be surrealistic when he thinks about it- wriggles his hips, then places his feet further apart and pulls a move that should be fucking illegal as goddammn hot as it is. He bends his knees and swings his ass to one sight, then back to the other.   
The next thing knows is that Jensen has dropped his hands to his fly and undoes his button and zipper like it is nothing. Jensen is completely concentrated on himself and the task he is working on, at least Misha gets this impression and maybe he is imagining it but it is a good feeling because this would mean that he is not too much into Gen.   
Jensen slips out of his shoes, yanks down his pants and Misha looks away. He feels blood rushing through his veins and is pretty sure that his cheeks are flushed red at the first sight of the dark blue briefs that cling to the curve of his ass and holy mother of god, if he looks at him for one more split second, he is going to get hard and there is nothing he could do about it. Suddenly his shoes are much more interesting than Jensen or anything else around him.  
"Hey, you know that it's really rude not to pay attention to someone when he is trying to present something to you." Jensen's voice pulls Misha violently back into reality and he turns his head, attracted more by the amused edge to Jensen's voice than his demand. Jensen has turned away from Gen and she looks like she is going to say something, is going to command him to go back to giving her a lap-dance but the next moment Misha can feel Jensen's hands on his own shoulders and when he looks up he swears that he can see every wrinkle that makes his face even more attractive. All eyes in the room are focused on him and Misha shifts uncomfortably in his chair, there is no way he is getting out of this, even if he tried he would bump into an almost naked sex-god, because this is what Jensen is and Misha is pretty sure that any kind of physical contact would make him compliant right from the spot.  
Jensen forces Misha's knees further apart with his legs and then he stands between Misha's thighs but he still is far enough away to not make this seem too intimate.   
Gen stays silent although Misha can see that her mouth has dropped open and she stares shamelessly at the scene in front of her -and Jensen has not even started. Misha's mouth is starting to feel dry and he licks his lips what has to occur like an invitation to Jensen because he straightens his body again and looks down at Misha with a suggestive expression in his eyes. Misha tries to relax and leans back in his chair. He takes a deep breath and then Jensen rolls his hips once. Misha can see the muscles move in Jensen's body with professional precision. He is mesmerized, there is no better word for what he is feeling. His eyes are locked on Jensen's crotch. It is not like his briefs would leave anything to imagination, anyway.  
Misha thinks that this might be everything he will get, because Jensen is probably just trying to catch his attention before returning to the task he has actually be paid for. But Jensen does not stop and he does not turn away. Instead he rolls his hips again. And again, before his body finds back into the rhythm of the music, muscles flexing and relaxing again. Jensen’s hands are still on Misha’s shoulders and Misha cannot help it, he leans into the touch, pupils lust-blown and lips dry.   
Misha does not even want to focus on the exact movements that Jensen makes, he just takes in the sight of his slightly tanned skin, his hipbones and his narrow hips, presented to him right in front his eyes. Shit, Jensen’s body is a gift of the Gods and Misha does not even have the slightest chance to hide his fascination.   
Misha usually does not like lap dances because they turn out slutty and attention seeking most of the time but this, this is nothing near slutty. If he had not noticed this before he does now. It is all slow and sensual and so goddamn hot that Misha has no idea what to do with himself. Heat is prickling under his skin and as Jensen pulls away, Misha follows the movement with his upper body unconsciously. Jensen’s smirk makes him look like a predator as he leans forward again, lips close to Misha’s ear.  
“What? You want more?” The sound of his voice is so intimate, so sexy that all Misha can do is swallow and nod. As response Jensen places his hands on Misha’s knees and Misha shivers, almost jerks under the touch. There is not much room for any doubt that what is lingering in the air is not the professional relationship between a stripper and his client but something deeper, more personal. He cannot get his head around what it is but he is pretty sure that the vibes go both way and that he is not just imagining it. Jensen pushes Misha’s knees together carefully and when he steps closer again, Misha’s thighs are caught between Jensen’s slightly bowed legs and God, everything about Jensen is gorgeous, perfect and irresistible. This is probably the worst situation in which Misha could have found out that Jensen is not as shy as he has appeared to be but he literally could not care less. Misha just shuts down his surroundings, Jensen and the way he moves are the only things that get through to him.   
Jensen bends his knees a bit and brings their crotches closer together. Hell, Jensen is almost straddling him, and Misha can feel his cock twitching in his pants. Well, fuck. He should try to get Jensen off of him because this is going into a direction that might end in something very embarrassing. Like a full hard-on while his friends are watching.   
Jensen looks Misha over and if the smug grin tugging at the edges of his mouth is anything to go by, he can see the bulge forming in Misha’s jeans that are definitely too tight for what is happening right now.   
Jensen uses the same movement he has showed off right before he has taken off his pants, swaying his ass to the right, then to the left, his crotch is brushing over Misha’s erection, it’s just the hint of a touch, light enough to make Misha wonder if he had just imagined it and Misha is convinced Jensen did this on purpose. Now that Jensen is wearing nothing more but his briefs and Misha is actually provided with the full front-size he can see the play of his muscles in a way that leaves nothing to imagination. He can see the outline of his cock pressed to his thigh by the fabric tightly clinging to Jensen’s body and it is so hot he almost forgets to breathe.   
Jensen chuckles, low and quiet enough for only Misha to hear it. His heart skips a beat at his effort to stay calm but his mouth has fallen open already, his lips are parted and he is panting slightly. They are so close to each other that Misha can feel his own breath brushing over his face and he can see how the hot air leaves goose bumps on Jensen’s skin.   
Jensen brings up his arms, wraps them around Misha’s neck and brings his lips to Misha’s ear. Then he whispers: “I wanted to do that since I first saw you…God, it’s a pity we’re in public” And Misha forgets how to form words or how to get his tongue to work for a few seconds. Jensen’s mouth stays were it is but he starts moving his hips again, slow thrusting movements in the air, hips occasionally bumping into Misha’s. Misha knows that Jensen is just showing off his ass to keep the ladies entertained but it is okay because after what he has just said, there is no way Misha is going to be jealous over it.  
“Me too” He admits quietly and hell, he is so going to get laid tonight, he promises himself. “Is there any chance I can take you home with me tonight?”  
“Let me finish here and get dressed. I’ll drive you home.”  
Their voices are so quiet that there is no way any of the others could understand what they are saying over the music but the way their conversation has gone is pretty obvious when they both grin at each other, all smug, suggestive and promising and they both do not care.   
Misha’s cock twitches in anticipation and he has got no idea how Jensen stays unaffected by it but he probably just has got more self-control. Jensen straightens his body posture and steps back again and turns around to the ladies who look at them as though they have just witnessed the second coming or something.   
“Okay, ladies, the show is over” Jensen smiles and starts collecting his clothes from the ground which should be more awkward than sexy but somehow Jensen manages to make this fucking hot as well. Misha needs to revise his impression that Jensen is shy because when he says his goodbye, winks at Misha and turns around to leave the room, he is just bursting with self-confidence. Everything else would make the atmosphere really awkward and embarrassing.   
Gen catches herself first and stares at Misha with her mouth dropped open.  
“What the hell was that? What were you talking about?”  
“This is private” Misha replies and chooses to go with honest. “But I am going to leave you in a few minutes.”  
“What, why?”  
“Because I am going to get laid.” Misha says grinning and leans back in the chair, enjoys how Gen gasps and Liane makes a noise that sounds as though someone had just pinched her. Vicki glares at all of them and probably makes her well known ‘I explain later’-look because they leave him alone until Jensen comes back, wearing washed out jeans and a plain black shirt, bag slung over his shoulder and how does he even manage to look hotter in those clothes than in his suit? Or maybe this is just Misha’s boner taking control over his thinking. Misha ignores the others because if he would pay attention to them, he knows he would be embarrassed to his bones. On the other hand he is drunk and aroused so he does not even think about what he must look like right now.  
Misha almost jumps up and out of his chair and then he is at Jensen’s side, takes his hand and practically drags him towards the door after he tells Vicki to take a cab home and the others to have a good night without him. Genevieve is still staring in disbelief but does not say anything. When they reach the door, Misha hears how Vicki starts to explain.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the porn you have all been waiting for.

They drive home in silence and Misha is thankful for that. He can feel the alcohol humming through his brain and blurring everything around him into one whole sensation. The only thing he can really concentrate on is Jensen in the driver’s seat next to him and Misha is pretty sure that he is imagining the heat radiating from Jensen’s thigh because they are not /that/ close.   
When they arrive at home, they almost stumble over the doorstep of Misha’s house, tugging at each other’s clothes impatiently, limps entangled and breath already heavy. Misha tosses his house keys to the ground, not even caring about it. He can take care of the mess they are making tomorrow. Misha does not waste any time. He hungers for every little touch Jensen can give him, longs for their bodies to finally join how he has pictured it so many times before.  
They have hardly taken off their shoes when Misha pushes Jensen against the wall of the hallway between the wardrobe and the shoes cabinet, shoves their mouths together in their first kiss. It is hot and messy, all tongues and teeth. Misha expresses all the need he has felt over the past couple of weeks and he at least gets the feeling that Jensen is doing the same. God, he would give a lot right now just for one look into the other’s mind. When they finally pull away, they are both breathing heavily and Misha can see Jensen smile in the half dark. He does the same.  
Jensen sighs and then his arms are around Misha's waist, pulling him in closer. Misha lets out a surprised moan as he feels lips press against his neck right under his jaw. Jensen is mouthing open kisses at Misha's skin and the older man can do nothing but tilt his head to give him better access. The situation is slightly surrealistic and the knowledge of this lingers in the air between them but it does not make them stop. Misha is desperate and Jensen just seems to enjoy himself, running his hands up and down Misha's back almost teasingly soft and Misha has got no idea how he can control himself enough to switch between passionately demanding and agonizingly tender without a struggle.   
Misha feels like he is on fire which is probably caused by the fact that he has been hard for almost two hours now and the sounds he makes are needy and pathetic because holy shit he just needs to get off and at the same time he wants to enjoy this as long as he can. It is a fucking dilemma and he has got no idea how he is going to solve this problem. He is not even able to think straight when his whole mind is invaded by Jensen, by how this is the realization of every sex-dream and fantasy he has had over the last weeks and he still cannot really process what is happening. Oh fuck it.  
Misha grabs Jensen by the shoulders and pulls him towards him. Their lips crash against each other, teeth colliding in a hard and desperate kiss and Misha does not give in to Jensen, not the slightest. He dominates the kiss, bites down on Jensen's bottom lip and demands entrance for his tongue by flickering it against the other man's mouth. They stay this way for a while and then Misha growls deep in his throat and pushes Jensen back against the wall. The movement jolts the wall and in the same moment Jensen gasps as the air is pressed out off his lungs, Misha can hear something metallic hit the floor. They both turn their heads and Jensen's eyes go wide in a mixture of shock and surprise at the sight of the handcuffs that have clattered to the ground and an awkward silence settles over them before Jensen blurs out "Uhm, I am okay with light bondage but I am not sure if I am into what you are into if you have your handcuffs lying around right at the entrance of your house."  
Misha looks at Jensen with a blank expression while he tries to get his lust-clouded mind around what Jensen has just said. Then realization hits him and he bursts out laughing. Now the atmosphere is completely destroyed but Misha cannot stop until he has his face buried in Jensen's neck and the look Jensen gives him is mirroring his own from before perfectly. When Misha catches his breath again he is still chuckling because the whole situation is so hilarious that Misha actually wants to cry.  
"No, it's not what it look like" he utters. "I'm a cop."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah" Misha leans down and picks up the cuffs and puts them back on the flat surface of the shoe cabinet. They stare into each other's eyes for a few second and it is Jensen who breaks the tension by grabbing Misha again, this time his fingers are curled into his dark hair. Their eyes meet in the half-dark and even without light Misha can see the lust-blown dark of Jensen's dilated pupils. Right before their lips crash again, he gathers enough coherency to be thankful that Jensen did not make this awkward. They find back into heavy making out pretty easily and soon they are panting and gasping again, Misha thrusts his hips into Jensen and can feel that they are at the same level when it comes to how aroused they are.   
"Bedroom?" Misha asks under his breath and Jensen nods. Misha takes a step back and grabs Jensen's hand. Then he turns around to drag Jensen along behind him but Jensen hesitates. Misha turns around and sees him make a movement behind his back with his hand that Misha cannot categorize.   
"Are you coming now or what?" Misha might sound impatient now but he cannot get himself to care because he is fucking aroused and he needs to get friction again. He does not want to wait to push Jensen down onto his bed and get him out off his clothes.  
"Yeah" Jensen replies and this time his body follows Misha's movement as he pulls him close. Jensen lets himself fall against Misha and directly goes for a kiss. He tastes like peppermint and lemon and when Misha takes a breath through his nose in order to not break the kiss, he can smell Jensen's masculine but decent aftershave. Their tongues collide in a longing, frantic kiss that asks for personal satisfaction and not for the affirmation of affection. The scent of sex already lingers in the air and all of Misha's senses are flooded with the knowledge that yes, this is Jensen who is now tugging the shirt out of the waistband of Misha's jeans. It is Jensen Ackles and not some guy he has never seen before and has just taken home with him to fill the aching whole in his chest with meaningless sex. Maybe it was love at first sight although Misha does not believe in such a thing. Maybe it was the fact that he has just been single for too long that has made him crave for his neighbour like a moth for light. However, the reason hardly matters now because Jensen's hands are under Misha's shirt, roaming restlessly over the hot skin and the warm buzz in Misha's head definitely does not only come from the alcohol.  
Misha has got no idea how they made it into the bedroom, he only knows that by the ,moment they are there, they have both lost their shirts already and the way Jensen is fumbling with Misha's belt buckle gives away that they will not wear their trousers for much longer either. Jensen's lips are constantly pressed against Misha's neck, mouthing open kisses over his fluttering pulse.  
"Cuff me"  
"What?" Misha stares down at Jensen's hair, pretty sure that he has misunderstood him since his voice is still muffled by Misha's skin. Jensen looks up at Misha with a suggestive smirk on his face that tells Misha that the younger knows exactly what he is doing.  
"I said: cuff me." And with these words Jensen reaches behind him and pulls Misha's handcuffs out of the back pocket of his jeans. "I even brought the keys."  
"Oh fuck" Misha hisses and grabs Jensen's face to buy himself some time. He forces their lips together again, brutal and rough, tongue practically pushing into Jensen's mouth and Jensen gives him easy access by parting his lips obediently. Before Misha has completely realized what is going on, Jensen has brought his hands behind Misha's head and the next thing he feels -besides his throbbing hard erection that almost hurts in anticipation- is cold metal pressed against his skin.   
It is the way they kiss that confirms that this is more than just a one-time fuck in order to get each other off and this somehow justifies using sex-toys on their first night to Misha, although he knows everything about this argumentation is complete nonsense. However, fuck this, Misha is way beyond questioning whether this is right or wrong or if he should be careful about how he treats Jensen. After all they are still on a level where either of them can back out-if they wanted to. Even if it is highly passionate and hinting at nothing else but sex, they still kiss for the mere purpose of kissing. Right now there is no rush, no pressure to go on and take the next step. Misha's tongue slides against Jensen's, explores every inch of his mouth, roams over the inside of his cheeks and his teeth. He savors every trace of Jensen's taste that he can get. They both want this, want to be with /each other/ and not just with anyone but this still does not mean that Jensen will not be freaked out tomorrow or decide that this was nice but it was in the heat of the moment and he never wants to engage in sexual contact with Misha again.   
If there is one clear thought Misha can gather then it is this and if this is his only opportunity to experience Jensen this way he is going to use and enjoy every split second of it. Just a few moments ago he has not been sure whether he wants to give in to Jensen's attempt to start some kind of small role-play but now he is sure that he wants it. Fuck, he wants this more than anything right now. The image of Jensen tied to the headrest of his bed, squirming and begging to be touched fills Misha's mind and is all the encouragement he needs.  
Misha reaches out behind him, takes his handcuffs out of Jensen's hands who gives them over to him without complaining. Misha is so up for this but he is not just going to give Jensen what he wants. He has started this now he has to live with the consequences.   
"I don't see a reason to arrest you" He whispers against Jensen's mouth with a smirk. "Yet"  
Jensen does not answer, at least not with words. Instead he just repeats the movements he has made back at the party but this time his body is pressed close to Misha's, giving him the eagerly awaited friction he has longed for since Jensen has given him this hell of a lap dance. Jensen rocks his hips forward and Misha can feel his cock brush against his own erection. He hisses at the sudden shoot of pleasure that jerks his whole body back against Jensen. His skin is burning hot and he is just thankful that he is not wearing his shirt anymore because this would be torture right now. The way Jensen moves against him is giving away his professionalism and it should probably turn Misha off to know that Jensen usually does this for money -well not quite, but at least the dancing part. However, it just turns him on even more and he is pretty sure that if Jensen is not giving him a reason to use his handcuffs soon, he is going to lose his temper. As though Jensen has read his thoughts he lets one of his hands travel down his spine and further over his ass.  
"I know I have made a mistake, officer" Jensen purrs into his ear and Misha is stock-still at the very instance. "But maybe we can...find a little arrangement and you will abstain from charging me for it, hmm?" And with this last suggestively long hum, Jensen’s hand glides between Misha’s thighs, straight to his crotch while his forearm is pressed against Misha’s ass. Misha still does not move. It is hard to switch into the untouchable state he usually is in when at work, especially when he is rock hard in his pants but somehow he manages to do it. He can push away the urge to shove Jensen into the mattress every second now and take on the strict poker face he has brought to perfection over all those years. His voice does abandon him on that matter, though.  
"This is highly inappropriate and I recommend you to take your hands away from me now if you don't want me to arrest you for harassment." His voice is thin and almost half an octave too high but Jensen goes with it, anyways. This is just what Misha would usually say to men too drunk to really reflect on their actions but the word 'arrest' almost never fails to have the wished effect. The only problem right now is that being arrested is exactly what Jensen is aiming for. Well, it's not a real problem because Misha wants it, too. Hell, how much he wants it.  
"Oh come on" Jensen is almost pleading now and when he looks up, Misha can see how he is pouting. 'Like a needy bitch' is the first thought crossing his mind and he is almost shocked at it. This is normally something he whispers into someone's ear while he is fucking them, and not something he genuinely thinks. He is just already too far into this little role-play himself.  
"I swear, I can make this up to you, you just have to give me a chance." Jensen says and then with a smirk he adds. "Officer" Then he bends his knees and Misha knows exactly what Jensen is about to do. However, Misha is not going to let this happen, he is not going to let Jensen take control over what they are doing tonight. He is already getting what he has wanted, now he will have to deal with the way Misha wants to do it.  
"That's enough" Misha says, strict and determined, not even giving a hint at how much this actually affects him. He grabs Jensen by his shoulders before his head is further down than Misha's chest and forces him around, back against chest, his hands around Jensen wrists he presses Jensen's arms against the small of his back and then the handcuffs click and Jensen is caught. Misha's cock twitches in his pants at the sound of Jensen panting in anticipation, every breath he takes is shaking.  
"Fuck" Jensen utters under his breath and Misha is not sure if this is still acting or if this is his real reaction. No matter which, it does not miss to have a strong effect on Misha.   
"Now, how about we do this my way since it is me who you want to satisfy" Misha growls into Jensen's ear, then he sinks his teeth into the ear shell, lets his tongue travel over the sensitive skin and breathes over it when he retreats. Jensen gasps.  
"Fuck yes" He presses out and rubs his ass against Misha's crotch in invitation. The sudden friction on his painfully hard cock is even through the layers of clothing enough to make Misha moan. He pushes Jensen towards the back, still careful to not make him stumble before they reach the safety of his mattress. They reach it in less than 5 seconds and Misha raises his right leg to press his knee into Jensen's spine to force him down. Jensen goes compliant under the demanding touch and crawls onto the bed while Misha supports his shoulders since he still cannot use his arms. Misha follows him, straddles his thighs which causes Jensen's whole body to be pressed flat against the bed sheet. He turns his head to the side and tries to get a glance at Misha who looks down at him in awe.  
"Oh fuck, Jensen, you've got no idea how hot you are right now."  
Jensen huffs. "No, but I can feel it" He shifts a bit under Misha and presses one of his thighs up and against Misha's cock. This movement alone has him rolling his hips against the much needed friction. He lets his hands roam over Jensen's ass and he hums in approval. Then Misha reaches into one of his back pockets, searching for the key to the handcuffs. Jensen shifts under him and hums again ant the harsh movements of his fingers. Misha finds the key and unlocks the cuff around Jensen's left wrist.  
"Hey, I didn't intend this to be so short" The man under him complains but Misha just huffs.  
"It's not going to. Turn around." Misha raises up a bit to give Jensen room to move and Jensen obeys, his eyes are wide in curiosity for what is going to happen next and a smug grin plays with the edges of his mouth. "Hands over your head" Misha demands and is rewarded by Jensen's obedience again. Misha has never tried this before and is glad that the cuffs actually fit through the wooden rods and ornaments that form the headrest. He smirks predatorily as he closes the cold metal around Jensen’s wrist again.   
Misha lets his fingers travel down Jensen’s arms, over his shoulders and his chest. Jensen closes his eyes and sighs into the soft caress. Then bucks his hips up in a motion that is so sudden it almost throws Misha off of Jensen’s body and definitely catches him off guard.   
“Stop being so gentle” Jensen commands, his eyes are open again and fixed on Misha. Misha can see something shining in there, something like the hint of a challenge. “I can take it, just get us naked and fuck me.”  
“You’re not in the position to demand anything, don’t you think?” Misha replies and meets Jensen’s movement. He grinds his cock into Jensen’s, erections pushing against each other through the fabric of their clothes and god, Misha needs to get Jensen out of his pants. He sits back, shifts his weight to Jensen’s thighs. His fingers practically fly to the zipper of Jensen’s pants, undoing it quickly.   
It does not take him long to get Jensen out of his suit pants, the fabric is soft against his skin and it just brings back the memory of Jensen’s striptease earlier this evening. Misha’s cock twitches impatiently and he knows exactly that he does not have enough will power to take this slow. Not this time and God, he really hopes he will have an opportunity to repeat this. But right now he needs to concentrate on what he is doing or he is going to mess this up. He is too drunk for multitasking and he wants this to be perfect. Not only for him but for Jensen, too.   
It takes Misha three attempts to open his belt buckle and pull the leather through the loops because his hands are shaking in anticipation. The sound of leather rubbing against jeans has Jensen squirm under him. Misha looks right into Jensen’s eyes that are lust-blown, pupils dilated. Black is everything Misha can see which is mostly caused by how little light there is in the room but this does not make it any less sexy.  
Jensen moans and it sounds almost pleading, pressed out between his teeth, lips shaking. Misha looks from the belt in his hand back to Jensen’s face and then he understands. However, this is a bit too much for him, for the first time with someone as well as for a one-night-stand and Misha tells Jensen exactly this.  
“Maybe next time, hmm?” Misha suggests, words spilling over his lips before he can think about them. In general there is no much thinking involved right now and with his response Jensen wipes away all of Misha’s worries that he might have destroyed everything.  
“I’d love to”  
Misha gets out of his jeans as fast as possible, fingers tugging and ripping impatiently at the rough fabric. If he had any doubts that this is a good idea, now they don’t exist anymore. After all, Misha is the drunken one which leaves Jensen completely sober, besides the fact that his mind is probably as lust-clouded as Misha’s.  
Misha tosses his jeans away and is over Jensen again in split seconds. He lines their bodies up against each other, tries to get as much skin in skin contact as possible. Jensen wants to reach for Misha’s face but is stopped directly by the cuffs around his wrists´. Misha only smirks as though to say ‘It’s your own fault.  
Misha runs a hand over Jensen’s face, supporting himself with the other one on the mattress in order to have not all of his weight on Jensen’s body. Misha let’s his fingers travel over Jensen’s cheekbones and God, he is so beautiful, lips parted, eyes closed and breath going heavy. Misha has never seen something more beautiful.  
He touches Jensen’s bottom lip with his thumb and is almost surprised when Jensen opens his mouth, licks at Misha’s thumb and sucks it in, teeth scratching at the sensitive skin, tongue swirling. This simple touch alone is enough to send sparks of pleasure through Misha’s body. Holy shit. This is definitely not supposed to be that hot.  
Misha rocks his hips into Jensen’s, bodies grinding and sliding, cocks dragging against each other through thin fabric. He is still torn between getting off quickly and enjoying this as long as possible, because his body feel like it is on fire, heat rushing through his veins, centering in his cock and making it impossible to think about anything else than the body underneath him.   
He pulls his hand away from Jensen’s mouth and places both palms on his shoulders, angling his head slightly and diving in for a kiss on Jensen’s neck. He nibbles and sucks and the sensitive skin and Jensen moans and twists under Misha, making his cock twitch with every contact.   
Misha kisses his way down Jensen’s body, nips at his throat, his shoulders and his collarbones. He licks over Jensen’s nipple, teases it to hardness and is regarded with a deep, guttural groan as he proceeds to do the same with the other nipple. Jensen is gasping underneath him, shifting and writhing, pushing into Misha who stills Jensen’s movements with a firm grip at his shoulders.   
Misha keeps tracing a wet line of open mouthed kisses down Jensen’s stomach, smiling into the soft skin as Jensen’s hips buck up helplessly. He hums into Jensen’s skin as he tugs his fingers under the waistband of Jensen’s briefs, pulls them down to his knees in one go and then proceeds to get Jensen out of the last bit of clothing he is wearing.  
Misha takes his time to give Jensen’s body a look over and God, he has seen Jensen practically naked only a few hours ago but the sight of him like this, tied to the bed, body shivering, breath going heavy, even the last bit of professionalism kissed and stroked out of him, is so hot it should be illegal.  
Jensen looks so into it, so given to the moment that Misha gets the impression he is seeing Jensen stripped out of every layer his mask consist of. He feels like he is watching the real Jensen spread out underneath him. Misha kisses Jensen’s hipbone, licks into the hollow underneath, fingers brushing over Jensen’s waist, his hips, his thighs, every inch of body he can reach.  
“Fuck, Misha…so hot” Jensen moans under his breath, handcuffs clattering and when Misha’s lips like accidentally touch Jensen’s hard cock, he bucks his hips up in an uncontrolled movement, whole body tensing and arching up.  
“”Relax. I got you, gonna make you feel so good.” Misha promises.  
“You already do” Jensen huffs out, voice low and guttural and it seems like a lot of effort for him to keep his thoughts together enough to even form words. And Misha has not even really started and this is one hell of a compliment.   
There is not much of an afterthought to it as Misha raises up again, abandons Jensen’s body to reach over the nightstand and get condom and lube out of the nightstand-drawer. Jensen makes a disappointed sound at Misha apparently not giving him a blow-job but takes the opportunity to press a sloppy kiss to Misha’s chest, teeth dragging over his nipple for only split seconds. Misha shivers. Their eyes meet as he returns into a position in which he is half kneeling half sitting on Jensen’s thighs. They both smile at each other dizzily and Jensen just nods, showing Misha that he is ready.  
Misha takes off his briefs before he lines their bodies up against each other again and he tries to ignore the way Jensen is looking at him as though he wants to eat him alive that makes his cock twitch. He lies half on the bed half on Jensen’s chest, one leg between Jensen’s thighs. It feels good, finally being naked, skin on skin, pressed into each other and Misha leans in for a kiss. Jensen turns his head into it, mouth pressed against each other, tongues sliding between lips, exploring and trying out, getting to know each other.  
They break apart and Misha slicks his fingers with lube. It is cold and he warms it up, passing the time by smirking at Jensen. He still cannot really believe that he is doing this, that this is not one of his wet dreams from which he awakes with the worst boner in the whole wide world. He slides his hand between Jensen’s legs, back of his hand brushing over Jensen’s cock and Jensen groans, writhes and presses out a curse.  
“Fuck, Goddammit Misha, just do it, don’t be such a tease.” They feel displaced, those words on Jensen’s lips, Jensen who has always been so shy and careful. This does not mean that Misha does not enjoy getting Jensen into a state where he apparently throws all of his control over board. It is damn hot and sexy after all.  
“Just want to enjoy this” Misha replies, voice low, breath ghosting over Jensen’s skin and leaving goose bumps. His fingers are stroking Jensen’s rim, circling his hole and massaging the sensitive nerves. Jensen gasps and pushes into the touch.  
Misha nuzzles his face into Jensen’s neck in the same moment in which he slides the first finger into Jensen, just to the first knuckle. He gives Jensen only a little time to adjust before he pushes in deeper. Jensen feels so tight, so hot around him and Misha cannot wait to finally be in him for real.   
He slowly rocks his hips against Jensen’s thigh, cock gliding and smearing precome over the heated skin. Jensen spreads his legs in a clear invitation and Misha is eager to fulfill his silent wish and add another finger. Jensen almost cries out, his whole body arching into the touch.   
Misha fucks Jensen with his fingers, slow and sensual, pushing in and out, getting used to the tightness and Christ, everything about Jensen is so fucking hot, Misha wants to be able to do this forever, to make love to him in any way possible. He wants to love him in any way possible for that matter and the thought would frighten him if he was not completely gone already. Misha opens Jensen up for him, scissoring and crooking his fingers until Jensen is close to sobbing. The high-pitched sounds Jensen makes Misha know when he hits Jensen’s sweet spot.  
When he pulls out Jensen is a mess underneath him, hands gripping the chain of the handcuffs so they will not cut into his flesh as he pulls at them, desperately trying to grip at Misha’s hair as he raises his head to kiss Jensen again. Jensen groans into the touch of their lips as Misha wipes of the mess on his fingers onto Jensen’s stomach.  
Misha raises his body and is over Jensen again in split seconds. He sits on Jensen’s thighs and when their eyes meet they both smile, faces painted with want and gazes full of promises. Misha knows that there is no going back when he takes this final step and hell, he does not want there to be.   
Misha rolls the condom into his hard cock and slicks himself with lube. It is a movement that could be impersonal but God, the way Jensen is looking at him sends shivers down Misha’s spine and makes even this absolutely necessary action into a promise that this is going to be special.  
Misha lowers his hips onto Jensen slowly, his cock gliding easily between Jensen’s legs with a little help of his hand. He nudges against Jensen’s hole and then he pushes in and holy shit, Jensen feels amazing, even better than Misha has imagined him to feel. Jensen growls and spreads his legs even wider, knees almost touching the bed sheet, heels digging into the mattress as he takes Misha in, inch by inch.  
“Mish…” Jensen moans, voice cracking in the middle of the word as Misha tries out how he can move inside of Jensen.  
“Oh God, don’t hold yourself back…just…take me” Jensen gasps out under his breath and the way he asks for it, begs for it even, does not want to fit into the image Misha has had of Jensen but it is still too hot for words so Misha keeps his mouth shut besides the moan he lets out as he buries himself in Jensen.  
Jensen is so tight around him, so hot and slick with lube and the pressure on his cock makes Misha’s whole body shudder. He pulls out a bit just to push back in with a sharp thrust of his hips and God, Misha feels like he is going to come right out of his skin.  
After that Misha fins a fitting rhythm rather quickly, cock slamming into Jensen again and again until a choked sob tells him that he has found Jensen’s prostate. His fingers are digging into Jensen’s shoulders, leaving red half-moons on the skin. Then he grabs Jensen’s hips, angles his pelvis up and shoves into him, trying to hit Jensen’s sweet spot once more. When he does, Jensen cries out, hands and wrists tugging at the handcuffs, whole body clenching, tightening around Misha who has lost every last bit of self-control by now.   
He practically drills into Jensen, cock hitting his prostate again and again until they are both sweating, bodies sliding against each other with an ease that makes this feel as though they have done this before. And more than once.  
“Thought about doing this for so long” Misha admits, heat building inside him, curling under his skin and making him feel as though his whole body is on fire, growing pressure in his gut forcing him to fuck Jensen harder who just takes it.  
“Hmmm” The sound Jensen makes is deep and guttural, full of content and approval. “So good” He seems unable to form complete sentences right now but Misha does not mind. It actually is one hell of a compliment  
They are past the state of talking, bodies grinding into each other so roughly that the sound of skin on skin is obscene. Finally Misha wraps one hand around Jensen’s cock and starts jerking him off while he keeps pounding into him. He knows that he is not going to last a lot longer and is pretty sure that Jensen is in the same state.  
Misha strokes Jensen’s cock with long, steady movements, his hips slowing down in their thrusts to match the pace. Jensen hisses through his teeth but it is a delighted sound that urges Misha on to keep moving. He squeezes Jensen’s shaft with his hand and teases the head with his fingers before running them over the slit.  
“God, Misha…I gonna” Jensen moans and arches into the touch, every meeting of their hips slamming Jensen back into the mattress.   
Misha can feel his orgasm build and the sensation rushes through his whole body, every last bit of clear thought concentrated on the heat growing in his belly.  
Jensen comes with a quiet growl, deep and guttural, painting Misha’s hand and his own stomach with come. He is breathing heavily, cock twitching as Misha strokes him through the aftershocks, following right behind after a few more deep thrusts. Misha practically collapses on Jensen, who his mumbling sweet nonsense.   
It feels good to be pressed against him like this, still buried inside him. It feels right.   
“Wow” Jensen breathes out and Misha answers with a chuckles “Yeah”.  
They lie like this for a while before Jensen makes a pained sound and Misha raises his head from Jensen’s shoulder to look at him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah…just, my arms hurt!?” Jensen flashes him a crooked smile and Misha directly feels a bit guilty. He pulls out of Jensen and rises to his knees. Then he peels the condom off and gets up to throw it into the trashcan. He can feel Jensen’s gaze follow him through the room until he returns to the bed and searches the bed sheets for the key he has dropped earlier.  
It takes him several minutes in which Jensen not once tears his eyes away from Misha’s body. Misha grows a bit self-conscious and it is as though Jensen can read his thoughts because only seconds later he says “God, Misha, you’re really hot”.  
Misha has no clue what to say so he answers with a “Have you looked in a mirror lately?”. He is flattered, though, and if his face had not been flushed already he would probably turn embarrassingly red.  
He crawls up over Jensen again lazy touches of skin against skin. They kiss once again before Misha unlocks the handcuffs. The first thing Jensen does is wrap his arms around Misha and pull him in close. Jensen presses his face into Misha’s neck and attacks it with kisses, probably leaving the one or other mark. There is nothing teasing about it, every touch of lips on heated skin a plain, wordless ‘Thank you’.  
“I wanted to touch you so badly the whole time.” Jensen confesses.  
“Maybe the cuffs weren’t such a good idea after all?”  
“No, it was hot, God, really it was. But maybe we can try it without them next time…that is…if you want to…”  
“Yes, yes” Misha interrupts him, cups his face with his own hands and kisses him on the still parted lips. “Yes, I want to.”  
“Good”  
Misha feels dizzy and wants to fall asleep right at the spot but there is come sticking to his wrist and to the back of his hand and he knows that Jensen must start to feel uncomfortable as well. So he rolls off of Jensen and proceed to get up again.  
“Where are you going?  
“I thought we could both use a shower. You wanna join me?”  
“Yeah” Jensen says with an edge to his voice that tell Misha that this should not even be a question and lets Misha lead the way towards the bathroom.

They shower together and it is a bit awkward at first but then Misha starts massaging soap into Jensen’s shoulders and Jensen completely melts into the touch. They wash each other and Misha suck Jensen off when he gets hard again under the touches. And Misha…well, Misha is not that young anymore.  
When they get out of the shower they dry each other with the towels and it feels intimate, even more intimate than they way they had kissed and slept with each other. It feels a bit like home and family and Misha would be shocked at that thought if he was not that goddamn happy. It feels as though they are used to it and Misha allows himself this little bit of illusion as they fall asleep next to each other on the bed, both wearing Misha’s clothes, Jensen spooning Misha, legs entangled and chest pressed close against back.


End file.
